The design of early integrated circuits focused on implementing an increasing number of small semiconductor devices on a semiconductor substrate to achieve substantial improvements in manufacturing efficiency and cost, product size, and performance. The continuing improvements in the design of integrated circuits over the past few decades has been so dramatic and so pervasive in numerous products that the effects can be measured in changes in industries.
The design and construction of integrated circuits has continued to evolve in a number of different areas. One area of innovation is a continuing reduction of feature sizes of semiconductor devices such as control and signal processing devices formed on a semiconductor substrate. Another area of innovation is the advent of construction techniques to incorporate higher voltage semiconductor devices (also referred to as “higher voltage devices”) having higher voltage handling capability such as switches of a power train of a power converter into the integrated circuits.
An objective of incorporating control and signal processing devices on a semiconductor substrate with the higher voltage devices often encounters conflicting design requirements. More specifically, lower voltages (e.g., 2.5 volts) are employed with the control and signal processing devices (hence, also referred to as “low voltage devices”) to prevent flash over between the fine line structures thereof. A potential difference of only a few volts separated by a fraction of a micrometer can produce electric fields of sufficient magnitude to induce locally destructive ionization in the control and signal processing devices.
When employing the higher voltage devices therewith, it is often necessary to sense and switch higher external circuit voltages (e.g., ten volts or higher) on the integrated circuit. To accommodate the higher voltage devices on a semiconductor substrate with the control and signal processing devices, a large number of processing steps are performed to produce the integrated circuit. Since the cost of an integrated circuit is roughly proportional to the number of processing steps to construct the same, there has been limited progress in the introduction of low cost integrated circuits that include both control and signal processing devices and higher voltage devices such as the switches of the power train of a power converter.
The aforementioned constraints have been exacerbated by the need to employ a substantial area of the semiconductor substrate to incorporate more efficient and even higher voltage devices into an integrated circuit. Inasmuch as the cost of a die that incorporates the integrated circuit is roughly proportional to the area thereof, the presence of the higher voltage devices conflicts with the reduction in area achieved by incorporating the fine line features in the control and signal processing devices.
With respect to the type of semiconductor devices readily available, complementary metal oxide semiconductor (“COOS”) devices are commonly used in integrated circuits. The COOS devices such P-type metal oxide semiconductor (“PROS”) devices and N-type metal oxide semiconductor (“NODS”) devices are used as logic devices, memory devices, or other devices such as the control and signal processing devices. In addition to the COOS devices, laterally diffused metal oxide semiconductor (“LAOS”) devices such as P-type laterally diffused metal oxide semiconductor (“P-LAOS”) devices and N-type laterally diffused metal oxide semiconductor (“N-LAOS”) devices are also commonly used in integrated circuits. LAOS devices are generally used for the higher voltage devices in the integrated circuit. In the context of COOS technology, the higher voltage devices generally relate to devices that operate at voltages above a standard operating voltage for the selected COOS devices (e.g., the low voltage devices). For instance, COOS devices employing fine line structures having 0.25 micrometer line widths operate at or below about 2.5 volts. Thus, higher voltage devices generally include any devices operating above approximately 2.5 volts.
Integrating the COOS and LAOS devices on a semiconductor substrate has been a continuing goal in the field of Microelectronic and has been the subject of many references over the years. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,541,819 entitled “Semiconductor Device Having Non-Power Enhanced and Power Enhanced Metal Oxide Semiconductor Devices and a Method of Manufacture Therefore,” to Lot fi, et al., issued Apr. 1, 2003, which is incorporated herein by reference, incorporates non-power enhanced metal oxide semiconductor devices (i.e., low voltage devices) with power enhanced metal oxide semiconductor devices (i.e., higher voltage devices) on a semiconductor substrate. While Lot fi, et al. Provides a viable alternative to integrating low voltage devices and higher voltage devices on the semiconductor substrate, further improvements are preferable in view of the higher voltage handling capability associated with the use of higher voltage devices such as with the LAOS devices in the power train of a power converter.
In the field of power Microelectronic, the COOS devices may be employed as the control and signal processing devices integral to the controller of a power converter. As an example, the control and signal processing devices are employed as low voltage switches and comparators that form portions of the controller of the power converter. The LAOS devices, on the other hand, may be employed as the higher voltage devices integral to the power train of the power converter. The higher voltage devices perform the power switching functions to control the flow of power to, for instance, a microprocessor. The power switches include the main power switches, synchronous rectifiers, and other power switches germane to the power train of the power converter. The power switches can also be used for circuit protection functions such as a rapidly acting electronic version of an ordinary fuse or circuit breaker. Variations of power switches include metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (“MOLESTS”) that exhibit low level gate-to-source voltage limits (e.g. 2.5 volts) and otherwise are capable of handing the higher voltages germane to the power train of the power converter.
To achieve the overall reduction in size, the integrated circuits as described herein should include control and signal processing devices with fine line structures having sub micron line widths (e.g., 0.25 micrometers) on a semiconductor substrate that operate with lower voltages to prevent flash over within the integrated circuit. At the same time, the integrated circuit may incorporate higher voltage devices that can conduct amperes of current and withstand voltages of, for instance, ten volts. A benefit of incorporating the low voltage devices and the higher voltage devices on the semiconductor substrate is that it is possible to accommodate higher switching frequencies in the design of the power processing circuit due to a reduction of parasitic capacitances and inductances in the integrated circuit.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a semiconductor device and method of forming the same that incorporates low voltage devices and higher voltage devices on a semiconductor substrate that overcomes the deficiencies in the prior art. Additionally, there is a need in the art for a higher voltage device (e.g., a transistor such as a LAOS device) that can accommodate higher voltages and is capable of being integrated with low voltage devices on a semiconductor substrate in an integrated circuit that may form a power converter or portions thereof.